What The Hell Was I Thinking?
by Izayoi Tashio 18
Summary: What The Hell Was I Thinking?Kagome gets a tattoo of Inuyasha's name just under her bellybutton and a tongue piercng.What happens when Inuyasha finds out?And Why does she have them anyways?R&R to find out.Oneshot for now unless you gluttons want more!I,K
1. God Damn Them!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuysha the almighty and powerfull Rumiko Takahashi owns him...I just have custody for this story!!!...jk**

**1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**Well here is another story from the demented mind of Izayoi**

**Just a oneshot for now unless you want more!!**

**Btw I've changed up my writing form hope you like.**

**1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**WARNING VERY EXPLICIT LEMONY GOODNESS AHEAD**

**1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818**

**"What The Hell Was I thinking"**

**Chapter 1 **

**'God Damn Them'**

**"Dammit it still hurts. I can't believe I lost that bet!" This was the only thought on Kagome's mind as she exited the Bone Eaters well. Rubbing her stomach where the fresh ink now called home. "Damn my tongue still hurts too!" Her best friends had made a bet with he. If she could get the Hottest guy she saw at the mall to give her his number she had to get a tongue piercing and her 'Boyfriends' name tattood on her body. Of course she didn't think it would happen thus starts the bet! Bad luck for her was that the guy eagerly gave up his number and his name even his screenname. She was Fucked!!**

**"I hope Inuyasha dosen't find out!" Once again luck wasn't on her side as the moment she got back to the village Inuyasha couldn't stop asking questions. "Kagome why do I smell ink on you?" At this Kagome paled she couldn't believe Inuyasha found out so quick. "Ummm. My pen exploded on me at school!" It was a bold face lie and Inuyasha knew it. "I know you are lying Kagome I can smell it" Once again Kagome was speechless. "It isn't a big matter Inuyasha. Don't worry about it" She was covering something up and Inuyasha was gonna find out what it was even if it killed him. 'There is no reason she should have the smell of blood on her either'**

**--------That Night--------**

**"So why do you think kagome is acting so odd Inuyasha?"**

**"I haven't the slightest clue Miroku, But I will find out even if it kills me"**

**"Well Inuyasha I must retire, it is late and we have to continue our search for the last shard in the morning. Oyasumi Naisai Inuyasha!"**

**"Feh...long as you don't wake up camp like you did this morning!!" at this Inuyasha smirked and Miroku had the cutest shade of fire rat horai red on his mug.**

**--------Flashback--------**

**SMACK**

**"HENTAI"**

**"Forgive me Sango, It's this hand it's cursed"**

**"CURSED MY ASS YOU FUCKING LETCH YOUR MORNING WOOD WAS IS MY GODDAM ASS!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango then proceded to march off into the woods. Tees were downed animals went running and muttered curses were heard.**

**--------End Flashback--------**

**"Shutup Inuyasha your just playing like that cause your still a V-I-R-G-I-N...Virgin,Virgin,Virgin!!"**

**"Miroku get back here so I can shove Tetsaiga up your ass!!"**

**Alas Inuyasha was dissapointed when Miroku ran like a little girl.  
**

**"Kagome can we talk?"**

**"Sure Inuyasha what's on your mind?"  
**

**"Not here...Lets go somewhere more private...Away from prying eyes."**

**"Ok!" 'Oh god am I blushing?...Damn I am...Shit'**

**"So Inuyasha What do you wanna Talk abou...oof!" Kagome realized she had been pushed to the ground and looked up to find Inuyasha above her, and the blush returned full force. "Inuyasha what are you doin...Mmph" **

**'OH MY GOD...INUYASHA'S KISSING ME!!'**

**"Mmmmm...Inuyasha what was that for?"**

**"Kagome?"**

**"Yes Inuyasha"**

**"I love you!"**

**Kagomes eyes widened "Really Inuyasha?...You mean that?"**

**"Yes! Kagome...Please let me touch you"**

**"Yes Inuyasha"**

**Inuyasha began to kiss kagome as his hands began to roam all over her body exciting her in ways she hoped would never end. Leaving a trail of hot open mouthed kissed along the hollo of her throat he bagan to take her shirt off needing skin to skin contact badly. Coming into contact with a piece of cloth attached to her stomach Inuyasha had to take a second look and find out what it was.**

**"Kagome what is this?" Rubbing along the bandage an ting of fear tainted her wonderful scent and Inuyasha became even more curious. "Dammit Kagome what is it...I smell Ink and blood, and if you don't tell me what it is I'll find it out the hard way.**

**"Inuyasha I dont think that is a very good Idea for..."**

**"Fuck Kagome I want to know, I smell Ink and Bood and it worries me"**

**Kagome worried her bottom lip in thought 'Should I tell him...he'll probably get pissed...But he said he loved me'**

**"Inuyasha?"**

**"Yeah"**

**"Remove it"**

**"Ok"**

**As Inuyasha removed the bandage he gasped...There in bloody red was his name on her perfect body. "Anything else I should know about?"**

**"Well actually...yes" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and Inuyasha thought she was being sarcastic, but there on her tongue was a shiny metal ball.**

**"What is that?"**

**"A tongue Ring"**

**"What does it do?"**

**"Let me show you" The smirk that followed chilled Inuyasha to the bone**

**--------WARNING LEMON STARTS HERE TURN BACK IF NOT INTERESTED--------**

**"Inuyasha...Lay back"**

**"Why??"**

**"Don't you wanna find out what is does?"**

**"Well yeah!"**

**"Then shutup and lay back!" Kagome began to kiss Inuyasha as she undid the tie to his Horai and removing it and his undershirt. Kissing down his chest to his nippne she brought it into her mouth and sucked, licked, and nipped using her teeth. Inuyasha moaning and growling at her the whold way she continued her trekk down his stomach taking time to dip her tongue into his bellybutton while working on his Hamaka ties.**

**"Kagome what are you...Ohhhhhhhhhhh god"**

**Kagome took the tip of him into her mouth and began to apply pressure taking his full length into her mouth she couldnt help but blush at the sheer size of him. bobbing her head up and down at varying paces she had him writhing and moaning her name in no time.**

**"Ka-go-mee...Ugh...Oh gods."**

**Speeding up her pace Inuyasha threw his head back and Growled lowly. Kagome cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly every time she went down on him.**

**"Kag- o- me please...I'm gonna...Oh god Kagome!"**

**White hot light burst Bheing his eyes as his seed burst frome him and into her mouth. Kagome slightly gagged, this being her first time and all. Kagome thought to herself 'Tastes better than I thought it would' As Inuyash caught his breath his only thought was giving her the same pleasure she just bestowed upon him. **

**"Kagome...now it's my turn!!"**

**Inuyasha flipped kagome over and attacked her with passion ripping her bra and panties from her body she was left only in her skirt. Kissing her along her neck he attacked her breasts neading one while sucking the other into his mouth nipping and sucking she was but a pile of goo in his hands. Running his hand down her leg he came to her sweet spot. Placing a finger at her opening he slid it in and used his thumb to vigerously massage her clit. Kagome was in extacy writhing and moaning underneath of him. Slipping another finger into her tight opening she arched her back at the strange but welcome feeling. **

**"Inuyasha...Please...I need you...In me!"**

**"Kagome are you sure. Once we do this there is no turnign back you will be mine forever!"**

**Kagome couldnt stand the huskiness in his voice he just sounded to sexy. "Yes Inuyasha...Forever."**

**"Good"**

**Inuyasha slowly pushed his engorged length into her gasping at how tight she was. It felt like she was being torn apart from inside. Inuyasha stopped and asked her if he should stop and her reply made him laugh.**

**"Damn it Inuyasha If you stop now I'll chop your dick off and find somone else to satisfy me!"**

**"...Ha ha ha ha ha ...alright...Hold on Kagome this might hurt."**

**"Ok"**

**Inuyasha rammed himself into her in one quick sharp thrust causing her to cry out. Wispering sweet nothings into her ear Inuyasha began slow torturous thrusts into her as Kagome rapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. Unknown to Kagome this aroused him more and he quickend his pace mercilessly pounding into her tiny body.**

**"AHHHH...OHHHH...GODS IN-U-YASH-A..."**

**Spilling his seed into Kagome as his bit into the right side of her neck marking her as his he was surprised when she did the same to him. Kagome unknowingly marking him as hers Inuyasha was spent and collapsed to her side. Gathering her into his arms and spooning into her back she wispered.**

**"I was wondering What The Hell Was I Thinking...but if this is what I get I'm gonna loose bets more often!"**

**Inuyasha smirked at her..."I love you mate!'**

**"And I you Koi!"**

**'Thank you Eri, Ayumi, Yuka If not for you...we may never have gotten together!!'**

**--------In the bushes!! Naughty kids--------**

**"Wow Mirou can u believe it???"**

**"Nope I always thought Inuyasha was Gay!"**

**"Well there was that one time when we played truth or dare..."**

**THE END**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**FUNNIES**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Izayoi : Inuyasha I've given up on you...I'm in Love with Sessho-kun**

**Inuyasha : WHAT THE FUCK...Crys...**

**Sesshomaru : Must u all be so loud...I'm trying to...Damn...it's Izayoi...RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...**

**Izayoi : Ohhhhh...Sessho-kun get back here...I Loooooooove you...**

**Sesshomaru : Get her away!!!!!**

**Inuyasha : Hahahahahahahahaha...ass wipe...**

**---------------------------------**

**R&R PLEASE!!**

**--------------------**

**Inuyasha's final thought: **

**Damn pervert and nosy wench**


	2. That Damn Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuysha but I'm gonna kidnap Sesshomaru!!

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Votes are in...story will be continued

Thanks to:

Shichinintai's girl, Chelsea34, DarkSkyeDawn, InuyashaSano, Diane,

AngelNight101, Blue229101, CanineKagome

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

WARNING IDIOTS TRUTH OR DARE AHEAD:

Also Kagome OOCness...mostly cursing and evil dares!!

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"What The Hell Was I thinking"

Chapter 2:

'That Damn Truth Or Dare'

(3 Months Earlier)

"Inuyasha are you gonna play with us?"

"What do I get for it?"

"Ummmm...I'll bring you lots of Ramen!"

"...Ok...I'm in"

Kagome,Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha sat in a circle around the campfire preparing for the game of truth or dare they were about to play. Shippo was safely with Kaede for the trip because no one wanted him to get hurt again in battle. Playing truth or dare was always fun for them because the info they got from one another and all the stupid shit they did to each other.

"Alright what do we have to do this time if we refuse a dare?"

"I dunno Miroku...Inuyasha what do you think we should do?"

"Keh...Ask Sango!"

"Asshole!"

"I heard that Wench!"

"Sango what should our refusal of a dare side dare be?"

"I dunno...Oh! I got it how about you have to strip an article of clothing?"

"Ingenious Sango!!"

"Keh!" This way Inuyasha's ingenious reply. "I ain't strippin my clothing for you hentai's"

"Get over it Inuyasha!" Scowling at her Inuyasha got comfortable. This was probably gonna hurt!

"Ok! Who's gonna start?" Kagomes chipper attitude spoke only of disaster.

"I dunno, Why don't you start Kagome, after all it is your game!" Sango replied, they would find out what was brewing in that devious mind of hers!

"Ok...Inuyasha?"

"What wench?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Feh dare!"

"I dare you to bark like a dog!"

"I'm not gonna..."

"Then ya gotta stripp an article of clothing!"

"... Bark, Bark...There ya happy wench?"

"Yep!" Kagome giggled.

Golden eyes scanned the group searching for a victim. Perfect he wouldn't know what hit him!

"Miroku. Truth or dare?"

"... Um... Truth."

"Ok... Why is it that you've asked every girl but Sango to bear your child?"

"Well that's an easy one, It's because I care more for Sango than I could anyone else."

At his answer Sango blushed and Kagome Awwed. Miroku then turned to Sango.

"Truth or dare Sango?"

Looking sceptically towards him she replied. "Truth."

"Damn! Ok, how old were you when you recieved Kilala."

"What?...I expected something perverted... I was nine years old when I recieved her."

"Ah... Expect the unexpected my dear Sango!"

"Kagome truth or dare"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha!"

A blush rose on Kagome's cheeks. "Ok, Inuyasha come here."

"Feh." Inuyasha got up and walked over to her. Standing up on her tippy toes Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips. "There ya happy?"

"Yep!" Replied Sango. "Very!" Returning to ther previous seats the game resumed.

"Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"Dare wench!"

"He he he... I got you now. I dare you to hug Miroku!"

"Fine.. Grr." Walking over to Miroku Inuyasha drew him up into a hug. Dropping him back to the ground almost immediately Inuyasha sat back down and pouted.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

R&R PLEASE!!

I know it suck's. But at least it's something. My muse is away at college!

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sango's final thought:

'Does Inuyasha like guys or something. He didn't have any problem hugging him.'

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Funnies:

Inuyasha : So you still in love with Sesshomaru?

Izayoi : Yep why?

Inuyasha : Damn (Ears lower) Why?

Inuyasha : Cuz your an ass!

Sesshomaru : I wafh odua hef (Translation: I want outta here)

Inuyasha : Are you gonna untie him?

Izayoi : Nope not till I'm done with him!

Inuyasha : Haha Bastard!

Izayoi : You just wait Inuyasha I have a fic planned with you and Sessho doin it!!

Inuyasha&Sesshomaru: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!

Izayoi : Smirks! This is gonna be fun!!


End file.
